Kiss me
by Awshley
Summary: One-shot. Pude sentir su aliento justo en mis labios y era dulce, justo como lo había imaginado tantas veces. Edward/Bella. TH.  Para mi espo Adry  :


**Disclaimer:** Hey there, so los personajes ya saben que no son míos, son de Meyer & así. Y como no puedo dejar de escuchar ~My first kiss de 3OH!3 con Ke$ha pues quise hacer el fic de esa canción :3 (Todos humanos)

**Summary:**One-shot. Pude sentir su aliento justo en mis labios y era dulce, justo como lo había imaginado tantas veces, mi corazón se aceleró tal aleteo de un colibrí, mis rodillas comenzaron a flaquear y mis piernas estaban a punto de derretirse como mantequilla en una sartén caliente. Edward/Bella. TH.

~**My dirty little secret**: esto va para ti, Adry hermosa, esposa de mi corazón & demás. Pero ¿sabes por qué va para ti? Digo, además de la respuesta obvia (porque _te amo_) pues también porque hoy cumplimos **1mes** de casadas sakdjhaskjhd & ha sido bien awesome porque ella me ha amado todo este tiempo & no duda en decírmelo cada que puede & siempre me abraza & pues yo la amo mucho, también. ~Te amo, **espo** & lo sabes de sobra. Me siento muy gay hoy D: Así que pues, tu serás mi victima con este fic (muahahaha) xD  
Ay, Adry, de verdad que te amo mucho, eres el solecito que ilumina mi vida cada mañana, pero tu no te apagas ni cuando cae la noche, estas siempre ahí dándome luz & calor. Porque me gusta cómo me siento cuando platico contigo, siempre dibujas una sonrisa en mi rostro & es bien lindo *O*  
Ya te dejo leer el fic, te amo inmensamente. Feliz mes-versario *w*

**»Kiss me«**

_Your kiss is like whiskey,  
It gets me drunk_

**BPOV**

Edward era y es el novio perfecto: buenos modales, caballeroso, de buena familia, familia que por cierto me quiere y acepta, pero nada de esto se compara con lo que el me da a mi. Edward me ama y no teme decírmelo, me respeta y me protege, a su lado me siento especial y única, creo que no merezco todo su amor, todas sus atenciones, pero soy demasiado egoísta como para renunciar a esto, así que simplemente disfruto su compañía y lo amo de la misma forma que el me ama a mi. Edward es todo lo que una joven busca en un novio.  
Cada que salimos me toma nerviosamente de la mano, besa mi coronilla, mi frente, la punta de mi nariz, mi mejilla, pero nunca besa mis labios. Cada que yo intento rozar mis labios con los suyos, aunque sea un poco, el me aleja de la manera mas tierna y yo solo termino besando su mejilla, lo cual me parece absolutamente lindo pero al mismo tiempo frustrante. ¿Qué tengo yo que no se le antoja besarme? ¿Tengo mal aliento, beso mal (aunque el no podría saberlo pues nunca me ha besado)? Esta noche tengo que hacer mi movida, tengo que hacerlo que me bese.

Edward pasó por mi una hora antes de la función, así que permaneció unos minutos en mi casa haciendo lo de siempre: platicar. Es lo único que hacemos. No digo que platicar con Edward no sea fascinante pero pienso que hace falta más que una platica sobre el clima para mantener la llama de una relación viva (eso sonaba tan estúpido saliendo de mi, pero solo repetía las palabras de Jessica).

-Creo que hoy refrescará en la noche- dijo Edward.  
Si, eso de la plática sobre el clima lo decía literalmente.  
Exhale pesadamente- Sí, parece que si.  
-Deberías llevar tu suéter con gorrito, por si llueve.  
No lo soporté mas –Edward, ¿Por qué no me besas?- pregunté clavando la mirada en sus manos que reposaban inmóviles sobre sus muslos.  
-Err… ¿De dónde salió eso, Bella?- la voz de Edward parecía nerviosa.  
-¿De donde salió? De todas las beses que has dejado la sensación de tus labios en el aire, de todas las veces que he intentado besarte y tu te alejas "disimuladamente" de mi. De ahí salió.  
Edward llevó una de sus manos a su cabello y pasó sus dedos por el. Definitivamente esto no estaba ayudando, ahora deseaba más que nunca estampar mis labios contra los suyos, pero me contuve.  
-Yo… Ehhmm… Bella, ¿lo siento?- dijo mordiendo su labio inferior, su malditamente relleno labio inferior.  
Puse los ojos en blanco y me puse de pie rápidamente.  
-Olvídalo. Vámonos- camine hacia la puerta de mi casa y Edward me siguió sin hacer ningún comentario. 

Durante el camino no platicamos absolutamente de nada, ni siquiera sobre el clima. Yo, personalmente, podía sentir la tensión sexual al máximo, pero tal vez se debía que yo, especialmente, deseaba demasiado estar con Edward. Quizás el solo sentía tensión y no sexual.  
Cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho y me acomode en mi asiento recargándome en la puerta del coche de forma que tuviera frente a mí su lado derecho.  
-Puedo cortar la tensión con un cuchillo- dije con tono bromista.  
Edward me lanzó una mirada fugaz y no contestó nada, por lo que decidí cambiar de tema.  
-Bien- dije entre dientes- ¿Qué película veremos?  
-No recuerdo el nombre, pero es sobre muchas parejas en el día de los enamorados.  
-Suena muy… cursi- dije con desagrado.  
-Lo es.  
-¿No había alguna otra función?- pregunte.  
-Oh si, había muchas, pero ninguna de las demás me llamó la atención. Eran sobre zombies, guerra y una sobre unos juguetes que cobran vida.  
-La de los zombies no suena mal- dije sinceramente.  
Edward alejo la mirada de la carretera y me miro fijamente –Pero no es romántica.  
-Ah claro, olvidaba que tu te vuelves loco con el romanticismo.  
-No es que me vuelva «loco» necesariamente, simplemente que ese género me parece apropiado para disfrutarlo con tu novia.  
-Como quieras- finalicé la conversación acomodándome una vez más en mi asiento.

Llegamos al cine y estaba completamente solo, solamente hacia falta que pasara frente a nosotros uno de esos arbustos rodantes que se ven generalmente en los desiertos.  
La única persona que teníamos a la vista era al de la taquilla y se veía muy aburrido.  
Edward compró los boletos rápidamente y entramos al cine. No quisimos nada de palomitas, dulces ni refresco así que pasamos a la sala.  
La verdad no esperaba encontrar mucha gente dentro, y estaba en lo correcto: las butacas estaban desiertas y los únicos en la sala éramos Edward y yo.  
Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a la última fila en la cima de la sala y nos sentamos justo en el medio.  
-Comenzará en 10 minutos- dijo Edward mirando su reloj de mano.  
Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.  
Mi mano reposaba sobre el brazo de la butaca. Edward entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y llevó nuestras manos a su boca y las besó delicadamente. Lo mire a los ojos y el hizo lo mismo.  
-Te amo, Bella. Lo sabias, ¿cierto?  
Recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo de la butaca y contesté:  
-Sí, lo se. También te amo, Edward.  
Edward llevó nuestras manos a su pecho, justo donde su corazón está y comenzó a hablar:  
-Sobre lo sucedido anteriormente, en tu casa…- las luces se apagaron y comenzaron los anuncios en la pantalla.  
-Después- fue lo único que dije y Edward desvió su mirada hacia la pantalla. Solté nuestras manos y apoyé las mías en mis muslos.

Los primeros 15 minutos de la película se fueron demasiado lentos para mi gusto, pero al parecer Edward pensaba igual. De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo y el también me estaba mirando a mi.  
Pasados unos minutos me levanté y Edward tomó mi mano sorprendido. Lo mire y dije:  
-Ocupo ir al tocador, ya regreso.  
-Bien, aquí espero- soltó mi mano y comencé a caminar.  
Salí de la sala y me dirigí al tocador. Entre y me pare frente al espejo asegurándome de que no hubiera nadie más dentro.  
-¿Qué estas haciendo, Bella? Se supone que hoy es cuando para besarlo, tienes que mostrarte más provocativa, más sexy, más linda para el. Le tienes que parecer irresistible- comencé a decirle a la persona reflejada en el espejo.  
Analicé mi aspecto rápidamente: cabello igual que siempre, vestida común y corriente, sin maquillaje, pálida como siempre.  
-Manos a la obra- saqué de mi bolso un broche y recogí mi cabello. Comencé a embellecer mis pestañas aplicando un poco de mascara y, debo admitirlo, si funciona: mis pestañas se veían largas y gruesas. Aplique un poco de rubor en mis mejillas para que se vieran cálidas y con vida. Un poco de brillo rosado para mis labios, y listo. Estoy preparada para seducir a Edward, o al menos intentarlo. Aunque me hacia falta algo: la ropa.  
Inspeccione lo que llevaba puesto y me di cuenta que con lo único que podía trabajar era con mis pechos: eran de tamaño normal, al menos eso creo. Mike siempre se queda viendo, así que supongo que los puedo hacer un poco mas… cautivadores.  
Entre a uno de los baños y me deshice rápidamente de mi suéter. Debajo llevaba una blusa de botones, la abrí nerviosamente y acomode mis pechos de forma que se vieran más levantados y redondos. Volví a abotonar mi blusa pero dejé los últimos tres botones abiertos y no me puse el suéter.  
Justo cuando iba a salir del baño escuché que alguien entraba, pude escuchar las pisadas.  
Salí rápidamente acomodando mi blusa y cuando alcé la mirada ahí esta el. Edward. Parado justo frente a mi con las manos en sus bolsillos y su mirada clavada en mis pechos. Creo que si había funcionado mi técnica.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? Este es el baño de mujeres… ¿cierto?- pregunte.  
-Si, es el baño de mujeres, Bella- contestó acercándose lentamente hacia mi.  
-Edward, sal. Te pueden encontrar y nos meteremos en problemas.  
-N-No me importa, Bella- dijo un poco nervioso.  
-Estás loco, Edward- caminé por al lado de él y me dirigí a la salida del baño. Justo cuando pasé al lado de él, me tomó el brazo con su mano y me detuvo. Lo miré a los ojos y dije- ¿Qué haces, Edward? Estás muy raro.  
-He estado pensando en… lo… en lo que me dijiste- mientras decía esto, mantenía su agarre firme en mi brazo. Retrocedí un poco para quedar frente a el y llevar mis manos a su rostro.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-De esto- acercó lentamente su rostro al mío y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, pude sentir su aliento justo en mis labios y era dulce, justo como lo había imaginado tantas veces, mi corazón se aceleró tal aleteo de un colibrí, mis rodillas comenzaron a flaquear y mis piernas estaban a punto de derretirse como mantequilla en una sartén caliente; mi respiración se volvió agitada y por alguna extraña razón me encontraba jadeando y buscando desesperadamente por aire.  
De la nada, Edward estampó sus labios con los míos y comenzó a moverlos nerviosamente contra los míos.  
Acaricie su mejilla con una de mis manos y con la otra, comencé a jugar con el cabello en su nuca, esto pareció tranquilizarlo un poco pues sus labios dejaron de temblar y se empezaron a mover habilidosamente por toda mi boca. Pedí permiso para entrar en su boca y el la abrió placenteramente: introduje mi lengua y la suya estaba escondida en un pequeño rincón, la alcancé y las dos se comenzaron a rozar con movimientos torpes.  
Sus besos ya no eran nerviosos, eran todo lo contrario. Eran un poco húmedos pero no tanto. Sus labios se alejaron de mi boca y comenzó a besar mi mejilla hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja, lo mordisqueó un poco, jugó con el para después introducir su lengua dentro. Yo, por mi parte, gemía como nunca lo había hecho. ¿Cómo es posible que nunca antes habíamos hecho esto, si es el tan bueno en todo?  
Ahora mis dos manos tomaban por puños cabellos de su nuca y me serví de esto para pegarlo mucho más a mí, pidiéndole más de eso que me estaba dando.  
Frente a mis labios tenia también su oreja, así que hice lo mismo y comencé a acercar mi boca a su lóbulo, cuando lo mordí ligeramente, Edward echó la cabeza para atrás y gruñó audiblemente. Al mismo tiempo que hice esto pude sentir un poco de humedad en mis bragas. Genial. Pero… no soy la única que está excitada, justo por debajo de mi vientre pude sentir el roce de algo, miré hacia abajo y ahí estaba: la polla de Edward erecta, sus pantalones estaban a punto de explotar. Dudosamente llevé una de mis manos para abajo y comencé a frotar su miembro. Edward se exaltó y se alejó rápidamente de mí.  
-Lo siento- dije entre jadeos.  
El pecho de Edward se movía frenéticamente: arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo.  
-Eso… no… Bella- dijo acomodando su cabello.  
-¿Por qué no? Los dos lo queremos- dije lanzando una mirada a sus pantalones.  
Edward se sonrojo un poco y mordió su labio inferior. Maldición, ¿Por qué tiene hacer eso ahora? Justo cuando no podría estar más excitada.  
Pasaron un par de minutos y nadie dijo nada. Yo no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si quedarme ahí parada, ir hacia el, salir de la sala, irme a mi casa, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Pero algo si sabía: hoy no tendríamos relaciones, ya no nos besaríamos ni nada, así que creo que no tiene caso quedarme aquí.  
Una vez más caminé por al lado de él, pero esta vez me tomó por la cintura y me aprisionó contra la puerta de uno de los baños.  
Este tipo de arranques que el tenía me sorprendían, pero al mismo tiempo me estaban gustando mucho, podría acostumbrarme.  
Miró fijamente a mis ojos para después sumergir su boca en mi cuello: comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, iba dejando besos húmedos y de vez en cuando lo mordía un poco, provocando que de mi boca no salieran más que gemidos y maldiciones.  
Besó mi clavícula, mordió mi hombro ligeramente y llegó a mis pechos: de un solo tirón se deshizo de los botones de la blusa y se encontró con mi sostén de encaje negro. Con sus dientes bajó la tela del lado derecho y lo cubrió con su amplia boca. Comenzó a succionar de el y yo eche mi cabeza para atrás gimiendo. Jugó un poco con mi pezón, lo enredo en su lengua y mordió y tiró de el cuantas veces quiso.  
Se alejó y llevó su boca a la mía una vez más. Comenzamos a besarnos y yo mordí su labio inferior provocando un gemido en él.  
Con mi pierna di un golpe a la puerta para abrirla y entramos rápidamente al baño.  
Cambiamos posiciones para que el quedara abajo, sentado en el asiento y yo parada, frente a él y entre sus piernas abiertas.  
Desabroché mi pantalón, junto con mis bragas, nerviosamente y me deshice de de todo quedándome expuesta, desnuda, frente a él, quien hizo lo mismo y bajó su pantalón junto con sus bóxers.  
Y ahí estaba su polla, palpitante y lista para mi. Sin pensarlo acomodé mis piernas al lado de su pelvis y el me tomó por mis caderas y me posicionó arriba de él.  
Comencé a montarlo sin siquiera pensarlo. Apoye mis manos en su pecho y me servía de esto para impulsarme en el vaivén que estábamos teniendo.  
Sus manos comenzaron a masajear mi trasero y por alguna extraña razón, yo sentía que estaba a punto de venirme.  
Edward comenzó a acelerar el ritmo y contemple su rostro fijamente: tenia el ceño fruncido, la boca ligeramente abierta por donde salían gemidos y una respiración pesada.  
Su pecho se levantaba y bajaba frenéticamente.  
Su rostro comenzó a cambiar un poco: su boca ya no estaba entreabierta, ahora era una fuerte línea recta y supuse que era porque el también estaba a punto de venirse.  
Dio un par de embestidas mas, fuertes, penetrantes y rápidas, con eso bastó para sentir un calor que salir desde mi vientre y cubría todo mi cuerpo. Y todo mi mundo explotó, todo eran miles de colores y olores. Parecía como si todos mis sentidos se hubieran intensificado más justo en este momento.  
Sentí su liberación dentro de mi y escuche un gruñido proveniente de Edward.  
Me satisfacía demasiado el saber que los dos nos habíamos terminado casi al mismo tiempo. 

Me desplome sobre su cuerpo pegajoso y los respirábamos igual de agitado.  
Sentí su mano en mi cabello jalando del broche con el que me lo había recogido en un principio. Se deshizo de el y alborotó mi cabello por toda mi espalda.  
-Me gusta más así- susurró en mi oído y yo no pude contestar nada.

Después de unos minutos, los dos nos incorporamos y me moví un poco para que Edward saliera de mí. Me paré y comencé a ponerme mis bragas y mis pantalones. El también se paró del asiento y subió sus bóxers junto con sus pantalones.  
-¿Habrá terminado la película?- pregunté abrochando mi blusa.  
Edward me miró confundido- No lo sé. No creo. ¿Quieres regresar?  
lo medite por un poco y finalmente contesté:  
-Si, creo que si.  
Nos dirigimos al tocador y acomode mi cabello, Edward hizo lo mismo y nos miramos a través de los reflejos.  
-Te amo- me dijo lanzando una sonrisa encantadora.  
-Yo más- contesté sonriendo de la misma forma- Y… gracias.  
-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido y acercándose un poco a mi lado.  
-Por… todo- contesté sonrojándome.  
Edward me tomó en sus brazos y acuñó mi rostro en sus manos.  
-Gracias a ti también, entonces- dijo rozando ligeramente sus labios con los míos, se alejó y besó la punta de mi nariz.  
-Regresemos- tomó mi mano pero yo no me moví de mi lugar.  
-Sal tú primero, después yo. Para no levantar sospechas.  
Edward comprendió y salió primero, después de unos segundos salí yo y el me estaba esperando en el pasillo.  
Me encontré con el y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.  
-Hoy fue una primera vez para muchas cosas, ¿sabes?- dije.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó.  
-Pues fue nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez juntos y además, en un baño. Eso es nuevo- dije sonriendo un poco entre dientes.  
-Si, el baño es algo nuevo. Pero…  
-Pero ¿Qué?  
-Dicen que las butacas de los cines son más cómodas que un baño.  
Cuando dijo esto, lo miré sorprendida y el también dirigió su mirada hacia mi.  
Justo cuando comenzaba a aparecer una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, el me guiñó el ojo y me pegó mas a su cuerpo.

**Fin.**

¿Les gustó? Espero que si (':  
Espero te haya gustado, espo. **Te amo**, cosita  
Es raro que este fic haya iniciado sólo como una idea linda,  
pero terminó siendo lemmon xD  
Bueno, dejen su Review. 

Love,  
**Awshley **


End file.
